You're MINE
by 8B
Summary: He finally reached the brink of insanity. He had to cut off everything that was a threat to him and his love. Warning rape involved.sasunaru.


Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto but I do own Sasuke's ass…kidding don't sue.

You're MINE

It was pure simple need. He wouldn't let him get away not this time. He would be his. Even if he didn't want it. Even if he had to force him.

Two bodies crashed back and forth in the dark and cramped apartment. The smaller blond one was terrified struggling to fight off the darker one's advances. His dark hair matched his dark obsidian eyes which held a strange streak. Close to insanity.

"Sa Sasuke stop it…please your hurting me" the blond shouted. But his calls were ignored as he forced upon his small bed by the window. His night cap and sheets were brushed disturbingly to the floor. The darker one Sasuke was lost in his obsession, so deep in his task that his conscience no longer cared if his love wanted this not.

"Ne Naru-chan doesn't it feel good?" his voice low and filled with the raw passion he felt for his soon to be lover. If only Naruto could feel the same.

Sasuke had told him of his love him some time ago and then disappeared quickly after. The confession had shocked him, he wished he could've returned the boy's feelings but he felt nothing toward him in that way. He waited for the boy to return hoping things would be the same and he wouldn't have to worry about anyone's feelings.

_Flashback _

_Sasuke returned and completely ignored Naruto leaving him in a state of confusion_. _'Didn't he just say he was in love with me' he wondered. 'that teme how can his feelings change so suddenly?'_

_He spent the day searching for him hoping to patch things up. Hadn't Sasuke been the only friend he really knew? Shouldn't he try and work things out instead of risking their friendship on a relationship that might not work._

_So Naruto being the good friend he was looked for him until he came upon him at the academy. He was on the swing that Naruto had spent so many lonely hours on. _

_Naruto's heart wrenched at the sight of him. He looked so broken and vulnerable. He approached him casually not wanting to seem like he was pitying him. "Oi Sasuke-teme whatchu doin all the way out here?!" he said in his trademark yell. "You don't even know Sakura is worried sick ya jerk…she's been crying ever since you left."_

"_How…" The brunette started_

"_How what?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side curiously. "How do you feel about Sakura?" This question surprised him and then it sort of didn't. Better get this over with the blond sighed and looked up at the darkening sky._

"_Well…" he started in a low voice. "I had this huge crush on her cause she was so smart and all, but like all other people in the village I knew I had no chance at getting close to her." He looked into Sasuke's eyes and smiled. "You're the only one I could ever say I have gotten close to. Not even Iruka and I are that close he is just someone I can sort of compare myself to because like you and me he lost his family." He stood up and smiled this big idiotic grin. "Yeah you're the only one I can call friend, you know?"_

"_No matter how much we argue and how much we fight I don't know what I would do if I were to lose your friendship. No matter how psychotic it is." Sasuke stood up also clearing his throat he said the three words that Naruto had been dreading since he left that night. "I love you"_

"_Thank you" Naruto replied. "But…" he said not yet finished. "It's better off if we just stayed friends you know. Being in a relationship can change everything." He took a deep breath and prepared himself for Sasuke's anger as he said "and I'm not sure if I feel the same for you"_

"_Naruto you're making a mistake." Sasuke spit out. "You love me too you're just too embarrassed to say so. But that's okay that's one of the things I love about you." Whoa what was he on?_

"_No Sasuke I'm pretty sure that I'm not in love with you"_

"_Just shut up. You love me you have to love me you're mine!" Sasuke shouted in anger his eyes glinting with madness._

_Naruto slowly started to back away. "You must be tired or sick. You stay here I'll get Tsunade or Saku…" The breath was knocked out of him before he could get the words out. He slumped to the ground limp in Sasuke's arms._

_End Flashback_

He woke up late in his own apartment. For a moment he thought it was all some nightmare. He was in his own pajamas with his night cap on and all the lights were out.

He was about to dismiss everything until he sat up and felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He searched frantically around the room for traces of Sasuke. When his eyed rested on the brunette at the foot of his bed he let out a loud cry. "Sasuke what the hell is going on!?!"

Pale hands slowly stretch out to him and grabbed his upper thigh in a more than friendly manner. "When you blacked out I brought you home and…undressed you" he said in a seductive like tone only succeeding in frightening Naruto more.

"Now Naruto since we are in a more secluded place isn't it time we tied the knot." He advanced slowly toward the blond who only retreated farther away. "Don't make this hard Naruto" he grabbed the smaller boy's legs and dragged him toward his body moaning as he made their clothed nether regions came into contact.

'Ugh why does my body feel so heavy?' As if reading his thoughts Sasuke replied "I gave you a little something to loosen you up before you woke." He smirked and lifted Naruto into his arms chuckling at the boy's weak attempts at trying to escape.

"I couldn't have you trying to ruin our moment together now could I?" he suckled at his neck making harsh bites into his soft tanned flesh. Naruto mewled in devastation as he had very little strength and couldn't keep him off.

"I'll make you mine tonight." Sasuke said biting hard in the blonde's shoulder a fresh stream of blood gushing from the small wound. Naruto cried out 'this can't happen please don't let it happen'. With whatever strength he could muster he shoved Sasuke off him and backed away to the wall.

Sasuke cornered him again. "So you want to fight for it Naru-chan?" he sneered. "I don't think you have the strength ." As he came toward Naruto the blond hurled himself in his direction again doing anything to keep him away.

The two bodies crashed back and forth in the dark and cramped apartment. The smaller blond one was terrified struggling to fight off the darker one's advances. His dark hair matched his dark obsidian eyes which held a strange streak. Naruto recognized as insanity.

"Sa Sasuke stop it…please your hurting me" the blond shouted. But his calls were ignored as he forced upon his small bed by the window. His night cap and sheets were brushed disturbingly to the floor. Sasuke was lost in his obsession, so deep in his task that his conscience no longer cared if his love wanted this not.

"Ne Naru-chan doesn't it feel good?" his voice low and filled with the raw passion he felt for his soon to be lover. Naruto whimpered. This wasn't what he wanted it all had to stop.

He felt his strength slowly leaving him. He needed help. He opened his mouth to let out a blood curdling scream.

Sasuke knocked him in the side of the head and he slumped to the ground. He picked up the groaning Naruto and dropped him on the bed.

He stripped the clothes off Naruto and his bodies. He ran his cold pale fingers down Naruto's body making Naruto whine in protest. Tears of grief spilling down his cheeks.

"Naru-chan don't cry it'll all be over soon." He said licking away the placid boy's tears.

He lowered his face to Naruto's and claimed his lips. When Naruto did not reply to his kiss just laid there and let it happen Sasuke slapped him in anger. "Naruto if you don't respond I'll get upset. You don't want that do you?"

Naruto nodded meekly and forced himself to kiss back when Sasuke claimed his lips again. Sasuke began to moan in delight as his tongue entered Naruto's mouth and he twirled it around the blonde's own tongue.

Naruto winced in disgust. His hand was grabbed by Sasuke's and was shoved down the other's pants. Sasuke groaned as he made Naruto stroke his manhood. He spit into his other hand joining Naruto's own and slicked himself.

Lifting Naruto's limping legs he found his entrance and pushed himself in one vicious thrust.

Naruto screamed blood pouring from his tight hole. Sasuke groaned beginning to move giving Naruto no chance to adjust. He pounded harder and harder meeting his needs. Sobs escaping the blonde's lips went unnoticed. When he neared his release Naruto screamed yet again in pure agony as white hot cum spilled into his already wounded backside.

"You were so amazing" Sasuke said completely satisfied. Naruto shuddered the pain engulfing him tenfold. He prayed Sasuke would fall asleep or leave so he could escape.

When Sasuke stood he cried tears of relief. The dark haired boy stepped away and walked over near the small kitchenette. After a minute or two he came back over to the bed and Naruto curled into a ball in a weak sort of defense. Sasuke was carrying a large amount of something Naruto couldn't identify which he promptly swallowed followed by a quick chug from a bottle.

He climbed into the bed and dropped his heavy body onto Naruto's injured one making it impossible for the blond to escape.

There would be no more Sakura clouding his love's mind. Making him rage in jealousy because of the attention she received. There would be no more Iruka making his blond feel comfortable and safe that was his job. And there would be no more Konoha turning their back on the one he held so dear to his heart. No one would be able to hurt either of them again. Naruto would be his.

"You're mine" he croaked in a harsh whisper. When his breathing leveled Naruto tried to escape from under his heavy weight. But his body was still weak and he didn't want to risk waking Sasuke.

'I'll stay up and when I regain my strength I'll sneak out.' But he was too exhausted. 'I guess I can sleep a little.' He said before he too nodded off with hope in his heart.

_Two Days Later_

Sakura walked up the steps to Naruto's apartment in a huff. 'That jerk skipping training for two days. I bet he's spent his time sleeping and eating ramen' she complained.

She knocked a couple times on his door. There was no answer. 'I'll wait here all day if I have to' she thought as she pounded the door open with her freakish strength.

She was hit with the wave of an obnoxiously strong and awful smelling gas. She let the room air out a little before she chanced to go in slightly afraid.

As she walked into the small foggy room she stepped on something that crunched under her feet. She looked down and through the thick cloud of gas made out a few crushed pills and an empty bottle. She walked over to the kitchenette and turned off the gas oven that was on high. Without thinking it over properly she said aloud. "Naruto is so careless leaving the oven on like tha….NARUTO!!!"

She screamed in frustration sorrow and anguish as her eyes roamed over the bodies that had caused that horrible smell.

Sasuke's eyes were wide open from taking all those pills and his body looked soggy and disturbing as it lay naked atop of Naruto's also naked body. Naruto looked as if he was simply asleep and not dead from the fumes of gas leaking from the oven.

Sakura shuttered as she remembered the words Sasuke had told her before he ran off. And never had he been so right she thought in bitterness.

Naruto was his.

End

**Authors Note:**

**I'd like to thank the following people for their reviews. I have been on for like 2 years and I never submitted a story. Now I think I'll do it all the time with great reviews like these.**

**kat-anon.**

**yaoiluver07**

**alrye**

**fluffy-luver82192**

**kute-kat509**

**xREWIND**

**.**

**Reviewer-anon.**

**Auxra**

**Will post more to keep you all happy. **

**I.E. Please R&R my other oneshot Naruto Has…**


End file.
